


Heist

by Chika_Ann



Series: The Witching Hour [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Gen, Gore, Immortals, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Tournaments, Violence, War, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: For thousands of years, Demons and Immortals have been fighting with each other in their own plane of existence. The fighting had reached a peak when a Demon and an Immortal ripped open a portal, dragging majority of each race onto the plane the humans lived on. It took a treaty between all three races to stop the Great War between Demons and Immortals.Now nearly fifty years after the treaty, Kat, Neo and Chika all find themselves getting into trouble, per usual. And growing in their own powers. The three demons are after their sacred weapons they used in the great war, some will be easy to find, others... they might have to sacrifice something.





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing little fics of the trio; Kat, Neo and Chika, with a few others tossed in.  
> Kat (and a lot of other characters/ideas) belong to @PotatoSlayer  
> Neo belongs to my friend @Lindsey
> 
> Just having some with destroying the world as they all know it

The guard walked through the museum, the lights in all the displays enough to light his path as he moved. He paused next to the sleek black katana, watching as the display lights caused it to glisten oddly. The blade seemed to swallow the lights, where other swords in the museum would glitter under the light, this one did nothing. No shine to it whatsoever. They said it was an ancient demon blade. “But if that was true, then demons would be wanting it right?” He chuckled to himself before moving away and through the museum.  
Demons and immortals had made themselves known about fifty years prior when a war had started between the two on their plane of existence. It would have stayed there but it was said that a demon and an immortal had teamed up and ripped a portal open forcing all demons and angels onto the plane of humans. Both beings had been visiting the humans for as long as either race could remember, breeding with and living amongst the humans undenounced to the humans.  
The guard stopped walking, gripping his head with a groan. He dropped his flashlight and moved back to the demons’ blade; his deep brown eyes dilated until there was nothing but black. He was two steps away from the case when a tanned hand touched his chest. “I don’t think so.” A girl appeared in front of him, her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean. She pulled her hand back and slammed her palm back against his sternum. Power flared around her, forcing a lesser demon from the man’s body. She swiftly grabbed his hand, keeping him from thudding to the ground.  
“What are you doing?! Meek needs him to get that sword-" The lesser demon started, only to gawk at the two other females standing behind the tanned girl. “Bitch!”  
The tanned girl let the demon blow by her, only to reach out and grab his horns, forcing him to the ground. Her snow-white hair fell around her shoulders as she held the lesser goat looking demon down with his face against the cold concrete. “I don’t think I stuttered.” She hissed as power collected around her hands.  
“Wa-wait! Let Meek go! Meek didn’t mean it!”  
The girl leaned back; a brow raised. “And why should I believe you?”  
“Meek just wants power! Meek wants to be helpful!”  
“Neo just kill him already. He’s louder than hell.” One of the other two females growled, she was shorter than her, her skin a more caramel tone next to Neo's tanned complexion and her short copper hair was wild and tangled.  
Neo paused, looking down into the burning red eyes beneath her. She frowned and snapped the demons’ neck. She pulled back as the demons’ body slowly faded. “Please don’t rush me, Chika. Are you and Kat almost done over there?”  
Kat glanced over, her ruby red eyes pierced into Neo, holding her in place for a moment. She was a petit female with pale skin and short black hair. She pushed her hair out of her face, covering the shaved side of her head. “Yeah, we should be done soon.” She glanced at Chika, raising a brow in questioning at the girl wiggling around the display case.  
Chika turned vivid green eyes up to the ruby red ones, smiling playfully as she pushed a button on the side. When she did, the display groaned, and the glass moved up. Before Kat could go for the weapon, Chika snagged it, holding it up. “How pretty.”  
“Chika. That is my sword.” Kat warned the other girl, frowning as she watched a purple dust covered the weapon. She held her hand, waiting for Chika to hand it over.  
Chika grinned as she pulled a hand away, a second blade forming in her hand. “Here.” She handed the true blade off to Kat who moved it around, remembering the weight of the blade. Chika turned back to the display, hiding the replacement blade back in the display. “They won’t know unless they go to clean it, but they won’t do that as the last time it was cleaned by a human, they killed five people. A human just can’t touch the blade.”  
Kat and Neo looked over at their friend, concern on their faces at the sound of approval in her sweet voice. “Ever since the war, you’ve changed, Chika.” Neo commented, keeping herself turned to the smaller girl.  
Chika looked up, eyeing Neo as a smile crept onto her lips. “So have you. Years ago, you would have done your best to convince Meek to walk away. This time you just… snapped his neck like it was nothing.” She shrugged and turned away, going deeper into the museum, slipping by a few statues of ancient soldiers.  
“Where are you going?” Kat snapped before Neo could say something back.  
“I have a mission of my own.” Chika shrugged and winked back at the two others.  
Kat and Neo turned to each other and frowned once more before following their friend. She hadn’t gone much farther into the museum, and when they rounded the corner, they saw her carefully caressing the side of a narrow display case. “What the hell?”  
Chika ignored them as she searched for the button, her fingers working expertly against the wood grain. She purred when there was a soft click and the glass lifted, giving her access to the large diamond. She slowly grabbed it, as she pulled it from the display case a second one formed in the original space that the real diamond had been in.  
“Why… are you stealing that diamond?” Neo put her hands on her hips, glaring at Chika.  
Chika gave her a grin before tucking the diamond into a pouch on her side and reseting the display case. “I’m being paid to grab it while we were here.”  
“By who?” Kat couldn’t hold back her growl, her red eyes narrowing on the green-eyed girl.  
Chika pulled a black bracelet off her wrist, throwing it up in the air. As it fell back to the ground, she snapped her fingers and suddenly a portal of darkness stood next to her. “You gonna take the easy way out or the hard way?”  
Neo let out a sigh but walked towards the portal. “If this tells us anything, then we know exactly who the new owner of the diamond is.” She touched the edge of the portal, frowning at the feeling of hatred that burned through her hand.  
“Is he waiting on the other side?” Kat snarled, suddenly in front of Chika, holding her by the collar of her shirt. “Is he?!”  
“I'm not stupid. The other side is my apartment.” Chika’s face was blank of emotion, though she felt a pang of hurt that Kat would think they’d just drop right into his lap.  
Kat let Chika go with a shove as she turned and stepped through the portal. Neo looked back at Chika who was straightening her collar. “You shouldn’t work under him; it’ll only bring bad news.”  
Chika narrowed her eyes some as she moved towards the portal. “I’m in it for the money and stealing shit from him keeps me safer than fighting him all the time.” She held her hand out for Neo to go through the portal first. Once she stepped through, Chika followed, before she got all the way through, she reached up, grabbing the edge of the portal and pulling it in so the portal disappeared.  
When Chika stepped out, she looked up and saw a grumpy Kat and Neo, their arms crossed under their breasts and eyes locked on her. Chika raised a curious eyebrow and put the black bracelet back on her wrist. “Look. I get information from him, like where your sword was. He’s looking into my blades and your scepter, alright?”  
“And giving you lavish apartments? You didn’t live here a month ago.” Kat waved her hands around, indicating the high scale apartment they were standing in. The ceilings were high, and the floor was a dark oak. Everything between the pale cream walls and dark finishes and golden fixtures blended into a smoke screen of rich living.  
Chika gave an annoyed click of her tongue before tapping the toe of her boot on the ground. “I got half the payment for the diamond up front, it was enough to get me out of the run-down apartment, okay? My neighbors had made many comments about wondering what a demon was like in bed and I really don’t want to get smited for killing someone.”

The three sat out on the patio, sipping at drinks as the sun peaked over the city below. Neo shifted in her seat, glancing down at the tea in her mug. It was a rose and herb tea, that warmed her hands and belly. “How did you start stealing precious artifacts? I still think you should take it back. What does he even want with it?”  
“Take it back? You’re kidding, right? The humans don’t need this, they don’t even realize what it is.” Chika laughed and took a gulp of her coffee, shrugging as she leaned back in her chair. “I’m good at what I do. I was hired to stop an assassin from getting one of Aero's top buyers, I didn’t know who it was at first but news travels quick in our home, especially in the black market. I was hired to steal a few things and only Aero knew because he went to buy them later, imagine his rage when the item turns to a ball of poison.”  
Kat let out a small chuckle and hide her face behind the tea in her hand as she imagined the angry man exploding over a fake artifact. “How are you not dead?”  
Chika put her fist in front of her mouth as she cleared her throat and puffed up her chest. “I know when to make a deal, and you’re competent enough to get these before me.” She made her voice as deep as she could to mock the higher demon.  
Kat and Neo stared at her for a moment before Kat erupted in laughter. “Squeaky just like him!”  
The three laughed for a moment, only to stop cold in their seats, the weight of all the worlds hatred bearing down on them. Chika was the first to turn, her green eyes widening as she saw the figure looming behind them. “Is that funny to you?”  
Kat was the first to spring to her feet, the jet-black blade appearing in her grasp. Her bright red eyes locking on the man standing in the patio doorway. He was tall and well built with jet black hair like hers, but he had a tuft of white bangs. His eyes matched her ruby red, but they were lifeless with black where eyes should be white. She watched him wave his hand at waist level, meaning for her to back down, but she only growled and slid into her fighting stance, turning side face to him with her sword out.  
“If you want a fight.” The man snarled as darkness gathered on his arms, glaring at the small female.  
Chika sprang up, putting herself between the two, her back to Kat. “Oi! Take your family bullshit out of my apartment! Why the fuck did you come here, Aero?”  
“You didn’t deliver my diamond right away.” Aero turned his cold stare onto her.  
Chika put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and huffing at him. “Oh, wah wah wah. ‘Where’s my diamond? I need my precious rocks.’” She mocked in a whiny tone, curling her lips at him. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs and knew everyone on that patio could hear it, too.  
The dark flames on Aero's arms calmed for a second, his body eerily still as he watched her. He couldn’t tell if she was really that stupid or if she just didn’t care for her life. He twitched a finger and darkness shot forward, going for her throat.  
Chika flinched when the darkness spread before her, a light purple haze between them. She let out a shaky breath and met his hateful gaze. Before she could say anything the bracelet on her wrist spread up her arm and to her throat and she was pulled face first to the ground. She let out a gasp and tried to pull herself up, spitting out blood as she moved. “You walked right by your fucking diamond, asshole.”  
“I know. I was making a point, next time, bring it to me.” He turned away, stepping through a dark portal before the others could react.  
Neo jumped over to Chika, touching her nose lightly and frowning. “Well, he broke it.” She smiled softly at the glare she received as her hand glowed a light blue.  
Chika let out a loud groan when her nose popped back into place and the blood dried up. “You should be nicer with your powers… fuck… that hurt worse than the break.”  
“Big baby.” Neo giggled and helped Chika up, glancing back at Kat who was bristling with rage. “So… uhm…”  
“What an ass. I swear, one of these days, I’ll fucking kill him.” Kat hissed, two black pointed ears twitching on top of her head. She frowned at her two friends when they pointedly stared at her ears. “Sh…Shut up, they come out when I’m upset.” She put her hands on her head and covered the ears.  
Chika let out a laugh and shook her head. “I’m sorry to drag you guys into my business with Aero, I didn’t really think he’d come here. Or be that impatient about the diamond.”  
“Impatient is his middle name.” Kat growled and snatched up her drink, taking a few gulps.

Kat and Neo stood awkwardly behind Chika as she typed away at her keyboard. Google tried auto filling her question, only to annoy her until she was growling and vibrating in her chair. “Stupid… human bullshit.”  
Neo tapped her lip, frowning as she thought of how to phrase the question. “How about… Scepter of the Dragon.” She watched as Chika plucked at the keys, glancing over to see Kat bristling at the way their friend typed. Neo couldn’t help but laugh at the way Kat kept twitching, clearly wanting to take over.  
“Nothing.” Chika stood up quickly, causing the other two to jump back and away from the chair. “Our technology is so much better; I don’t know why they haven’t integrated it yet.”  
“Actually, they have. But, the people with that technology are greedy so it’s very expensive.” Kat whispered as she stared, baffled, at her friend. “How can you type like that?”  
“Type like what?”  
“One finger at a time…”  
“That’s how I’ve always typed.”  
“Who the fuck taught you?”  
“Uh… myself?”  
Kat gripped her face and let out a groan before turning away and walking away from Chika. “Monster.”  
Chika gripped her chest, tears prickling her eyes. “Me? A monster? You’re right.” She laughed and went back to the kitchen. “Maybe I should go talk to Aero, he owes me the rest of my payment for getting the diamond.” She carefully put her hands up when she looked over at Kat. “Look, he got us the information on your sword, that was our deal. I’ll steal all his little trinkets and he gives me information on our weapons.”

Later that day, Chika was stretched out on her patio with her skin bared to the sun. She had decided information could wait a day; she hadn’t treated herself to a sunbathe in a long while. Kat and Neo had left shortly after their Google search turned up squat shit, having errands they needed to run. Chika slowly rolled over onto her back, a pleasured sigh leaving her when a cooling sensation collected beneath her. Before she could react, she dropped through a portal, a screech leaving her lungs as she fell.  
Landing on her ass with a hard thud, Chika sat up, rubbing her bare skin and whining to herself. She frowned and opened her eyes, freezing as she locked eyes with Aero and noticed another person standing in front of her. “Yeah… a little warning would be nice so I’m not naked in your office…” She slowly stood, modesty wasn’t a strong suit for her, she didn’t care what people saw. She wasn’t a looker. Her skin was tanned from all her time in the sun and she had some muscle, just enough to keep her from looking malnourished, and her breasts were just enough to fill her hands.  
Darkness gathered around her, the feathery sensation tickling her skin as it moved over her. It slowly moved away from her skin leaving her in pants and a shirt. “I could have done that… but this works.” She crossed her arms and glared at Aero, tapping her foot impatiently. “Was smashing my face against the ground not enough earlier?”  
Aero gave a tilt of his head, frowning at her. “I brought you here to give you information, and you’re mad at me? Smashing your face against the ground? What in the hell are you talking about?”  
Chika went still, her shoulders going lax. “Do you have fucking amnesia? You came and got the diamond because I took too long to bring it to you.”  
Aero relaxed into his chair, glancing at the man in the corner with the butler suit on. “Did I leave earlier?”  
“No, sir.” Aero turned his hate filled gaze back to Chika, frowning at her. “The Master has been here in his office all day.”  
Chika let out a soft sound, a whimper almost as she took half a step back. “So… that wasn’t you… earlier?”  
“Are you saying that someone has my diamond?” Aero watched her reaction, a growl leaving her when she gave a pathetic shrug. He stood up, and then was on top of her a moment later, his hand around her throat with her pressed between his body and the wall. “Find my diamond. You have one month.”  
Chika clawed at his hand, trying to break free from his grasp as she struggled against him. “A month? I don’t even know where to start!”  
“Your place sounds like a wonderful place.” The demon snarled as he threw her into a portal then followed her. “You said it was me, what does that tell you?”  
Chika let out a snarl of her own as she jumped away from him. “It tells me you’re an ass! I’m not stupid, I know what it means. It was a copycat demon. At least I didn’t let a copycat demon close enough to me to copy my powers.”  
Aero lunged at her again, but she dodged, his hand barely missing her arm as he went to grab her. He pivoted on his toes and hurled a ball of darkness at her. “What the fuck did you say?!”  
“Like, shit, they got close enough to you at some point to even copy the way you radiate hatred. Are you sure you didn’t come over for a visit earlier?” Chika provoked as she narrowly dodged another ball, she started to grin when she was hit from the back, getting forced to the ground. She let out a cry and struggled against the darkness that locked around her neck and arms.  
Aero loomed over her, his red eyes burning with anger. “There aren’t many strong copycat demons left. They should be easy enough to find.” He stepped through a portal, only for the man that had been in his office to step through.  
“Great. Are you here to babysit?” Chika growled as she got up, glaring at the man. She paused, breathing in deep to catch his scent. “For someone who hates humans… why does he have a human for help?” She watched him, unable to stop herself as she slowly walked around him. “Doesn’t he know that humans are easily possessed? Especially in the demon world.”  
The man pulled an amulet out from his shirt, showing her a ward symbol. “Master protects his gifts.”  
“Gift… so he didn’t willingly take you… and since you’re a gift, killing you would start a fight he’s too lazy to fight.” She put a finger on her chin, thinking to herself. He was attractive as far as older humans went, he had salt and peppered hair with stubble along his chin. Clearly, he was built beneath that suit, having to work for Aero like he did.  
“To think I am still alive because the Master is lazy.” The man laughed softly before giving her a slight bow. “I think I could agree to that.” He looked around before moving over to her little computer. “If there is one thing I have learned, you demons love to test yourselves with a fight.”  
The gears slowly started turning in Chika's head and she snapped her fingers, running up behind the man. “You’re a genius… you… what’s your name?”  
“Joel works if the lady would like to call me by a name. Butler works just fine as well.” Joel laughed again and typed away at her computer.  
Chika pulled out her phone, eagerly texting away.  
_‘GUYS! I need you to come over!’_ She waited a few moments, waiting for her friends to see her message.  
_‘Seriously? We were just there.’_ Neo text back first, a moment later she sent more. _‘Fine. Let me do a rain check, you brat. I’ll be there soon, I’ll grab Kat on the way, she was taking a nap.’_  
Chika grinned from ear to ear and went back to watching Joel. “A copycat would love to go to the Tourney because they could test themselves on who they could copy, and most demons and immortals enjoy sparring with a copycat to test their own strength against basically themselves!”

Neo and Kat slowly walked in, pausing at the sight of Joel. “Who the fuck?” Kat pointed to Joel and frowned. “When did you get a butler?”  
“Not mine, he’s courtesy of your dad. Oh, by the way, that was a copycat demon earlier, not Aero. So, someone has the diamond and I have a month to find it or off comes my head.” Chika gave a grin, listening to Joel laugh at the worried glances from her friends.  
“And… this has to do with us… how?” Neo rocked on her heels, clearly wanting an excuse to go back to her earlier business.  
“Where is the one place a copycat won’t be able to stay away from?”  
Kat gave a slight nod, grinning back at Chika. “I _have_ been needing to blow some steam.” She  
Neo let out a groan and threw her hands up. “Dammit, guys! Do we really have to go to the Tourney?”  
“I need to find that diamond, Neo!”  
“Uhm… if it pleases the lady…” Joel pointed to the screen, his finger hovering over a picture on the screen as he looked at Neo. “This is not you, correct?”  
Neo slowly moved over to look at the screen from behind his shoulder. She went still and stared at the picture. It was a girl with skin tanned, like hers. White hair with blue streaks throughout, like hers. Deep blue eyes, like hers. The body was the same too, toned stomach, arms and legs. She reached out touching the screen. “No… but that **is** my Scepter.” She tried to shut down the growl, but it left her throat anyways.  
Kat cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders. “Where do we sign up?”  
Chika pointed to the bottom of the picture, letting out a small giggle. “Naomi Seah. Hey, Joel, could you find out their real name?” She smiled when Joel gave a short nod.  
“They’re in the tenth tier… Kat is the only one that can compete that high since she has her weapon. And even that will take months to get to their level.” Neo frowned, her heart in her throat as she stared longingly at the Scepter.  
Chika trotted out of the room, disappearing for a few moments. The three in the living room looked up when they heard crashing noises, giving Chika a curious look when she came back in a few minutes later. “It’s lost most of your touch, but it should work for this. If you pour everything into it, we can get to the tenth tier.” Chika tossed a sheathed sword to Neo.  
Neo gasped, catching the elegant blade easily. She slowly pulled it from its' sheath, an awe filled gasp leaving her. The blade was a crystalline blue with spikes that jutted out towards the hilt. She could feel it begging for her power. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at Chika. “Where did you find this?”  
“A couple months ago I won it at an auction with the money we got from the job we did for that priestess. I was going to wait until your birthday to give it to you… so, happy birthday.” Chika gasped when Neo set the sword down and all but tackled her.  
“I thought it had been destroyed in the earthquake!”  
“Hah, from what I heard, that beasty has been through some shit, some humans found her in an archaeological dig where our worlds met. Then she moved from hand to hand until I found her. Just dumb luck while I was trying to find my weapon, honestly.”  
Neo went back to the blade, picking it up and turning it every which way, examining it. It was a little bruised, but nothing that would hamper her fighting. “Will you help me get my Scepter back?” As if in response, the blade pulsed in her grip and begged for power. “Alright, alright.”  
Everyone watched as the blade glowed with Neo's energy, lighting up the room with the brilliant blue glow. Neo slowly slid it back into its sheath, shaking her bands out carefully. Kat glanced at Chika, frowning. “What are you going to do for a weapon?”  
Chika motioned to herself, grinning from ear to ear. “I am my own weapon. Besides duplicating items with my poison, I haven’t really used my power. I’m just a pent-up ball of rage ready to explode.”  
Joel turned in the chair, looking the three over. “So, might I sign you three up?”  
Kat paused, giving Chika a look through narrowed eyes. “Wait a fucking minute. You said he was courtesy of my dad? But he’s a human.”  
“As I told her, I was a gift from one of your fathers… acquaintances. Payment, in a way. Chika and I came to the conclusion that he is much too lazy to partake in the fight that would come about if he killed me.”  
Kat awkwardly looked to Neo who gave a slight shrug in response. “Lazy…” She moved over to Joel and gestured to the computer again. “Go ahead and start getting us signed up, if you don’t mind. We’ll have to think of a group name, they don’t usually let you do groups without a name.”  
“Would you like me to keep is simple and use your initials? K.N.C?” Joel looked over his shoulder at her, his fingers still moving swiftly over the keyboard. He paused only when he heard a small noise from his other side. He glanced over, seeing Chika staring in awe at his hands. “Yes?”  
“You’re typing without looking.”  
“You could do that too, if you practiced typing.” Kat smacked her friend on the back of the head, rolling her eyes. “I’m okay with that if you two are.”  
Chika and Neo nodded, Chika a little more energetic than Neo. “Alright. And it asks for your individual names. Would you like me to put your full names or just firsts? And what are your powers? Fire, water poison?”  
“I say first names only. A lot of demons and some immortals know us by our last names, better to be safe and lay low.” Neo chimed in; her arms wrapped tight around her sword. “I would like to take this copycat by surprise, if possible.”  
“Well, you two look alike. Are you okay wearing something over your hair so they don’t know that you’re onto them?” Kat carefully touched Neo’s hair, feeling the soft strands.  
Neo touched the ends of her long hair as well, twisting the silky strands around her fingers. “Let’s chop it all off.”  
Kat and Chika stared at Neo in awe, their jaws slack as they stared at their taller friend. “I’m sorry… did we hear you right? Chop it off?” A grin started spreading across Chika’s face, excited to see Neo with a short cut.

‘Everything has been submitted, miss. The screen says you should hear back in a few days to have them test your power levels so they can place you correctly.’  
“Thank you, Joel. We appreciate it.” Chika spoke into the phone as she waited with Kat while Neo flipped through some magazines to find the perfect cut. “We should be good from here; you can head back to Aero so he doesn’t think I’m hogging you.”  
‘If it pleases my lady.’ And with that the call disconnected.  
Kat looked over at Chika, frowning at her. “He’s going to hold all of this over your head. You know that?”  
Chika let out a sigh and shrugged. “Yeah, he probably will. Oh well, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”  
“I don’t remember if I asked this earlier or not, but what is he having you gather?”  
“Just odd trinkets and rock shards. I haven’t noticed anything bad yet, but he’s probably building some ridiculous weapon. If he is, I’m going to be so pissed at myself.”  
“What do you guys think of this one?!” Neo pointed to a cut, it was to the chin and gently curled, swooping around the girls’ face.  
It wasn’t long before Neo was back in the chair and the long locks were falling. Chika reached over, grabbing Kat's arm, dread bearing over her. “Kat…”  
“Yeah. I feel it too.” Kat swallowed hard and slowly stood, turning in a slow circle, trying to find the cause of the feeling of the world pushing down on her shoulders.  
“Guys-"  
“We know, Neo. I don’t see anything though.” Kat broke her off before she could say anything when Chika backed into her side, a growl ripping from the short girl. “What-” She looked over to where Chika was facing, seeing she was growling at a woman who was standing outside. The wind gently pulled at her soft auburn hair and the black pantsuit she wore clung to every muscle. She had large dark sunglasses covering her eyes as she stood on the sidewalk, watching them.  
Chika slowly moved, pulling her arm away from Kat as she went outside. She stood before the woman, her body tense as they stared each other down. “Who are you?”  
“Your tester.” The woman smiled, her lips painted blood red, making Chika think the shade was actual blood and not just regular lipstick. The woman moved with lightning speed; clawed fingers outstretched for Chika’s gut.


End file.
